A currently available centrifuge typically includes a rotor that spins about a central shaft of the centrifuge. Connected to the rotor, either directly or indirectly, are one or more engagement mechanisms that allow for one or more sample holders (e.g., fluid-containing vials) to be connected to the rotor. Once the sample holders are connected to the rotor, the rotor begins spinning about the central shaft of the centrifuge and the sample holders, by virtue of being connected to the rotor, are also spun about the central shaft. This exposes the samples in the sample holders to centrifugal forces and allows the centrifuge to operate as desired.
In the above-discussed currently available centrifuge, in order to facilitate cleaning of the centrifuge, removal of the sample holders, and/or maintenance/repair of the centrifuge, the rotor is removable. More specifically, during the operation of the centrifuge, a knob with an internal threaded surface is used to fasten the rotor down onto the shaft. The knob is screwed onto the top of a threaded portion of the central shaft and, once properly screwed on and tightened, the knob prevents the rotor from moving relative to the central shaft. When it becomes desirable to detach the rotor from the centrifuge, the knob is unscrewed and the rotor is pulled/lifted away from the central shaft of the centrifuge.